


Cougar Town | Drabbletag 7

by grrriliketigers



Series: Femslash100 Drabbletag 7 [6]
Category: Cougar Town
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 19:38:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7520536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grrriliketigers/pseuds/grrriliketigers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Femslash Cougar Town drabbles for femslash100's drabbletag 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cougar Town | Drabbletag 7

Title: Softie  
Prompt: Cougar Town: Ellie/Jules – cuddling  
Requested By: madampresident  
Rating: PG  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Cuddles are nice

 

Ellie was sitting up in bed, glasses perched on her nose as she read her book. 

“There you are!” Jules called, running into the room and jumping on the bed. 

Ellie bit back a bemused smile. Jules wrapped an arm around her curmudgeonly best friend, right up. Ellie set the book down and sank further into the embrace. 

“This is nice.” Jules grinned. 

“It is.” Ellie admitted and leaned up and kissed the tip of Jules’s nose. 

“You softie.” Jules smiled. 

“You tell anyone and I will kill you.” Ellie whispered, burying her face in Jules’s hair with a smile.

 

++

Title: Vanity  
Prompt: Cougar Town: Ellie/Jules - Jules' bathroom  
Requested By: salmon_pink  
Rating: PG-13  
Word Count: 100  
Summary: Sometimes it’s hard to get alone time

 

Jules hoists herself up to sit on the vanity in her bathroom and Ellie’s hands gently push open Jules’s legs, pressing herself between her thighs. Jules wraps her arms around her best friend, pulling her tight. Ellie’s hands glide along Jules’s skin underneath her t-shirt. 

Lips meet tentatively at first but soon the kisses are deep and urgent. Ellie’s hands come around to the front; Jules pushes her breasts into soft, feminine hands. 

“Hey, J-Bird?”

They separate quickly and Jules yells, “what, Bobby?” trying to keep the desperation out of her voice. 

“Can we use the grill?”

“I don’t care!”


End file.
